


I'll Be Holding On To You

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Asthma, Bad Writing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, Gay Josh, Gay Male Character, Gay Tyler, Hurt/Comfort, I know this is bad, M/M, Random & Short, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID, Tyler has an asthma attack, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe, i will get better at writing, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler needs Josh's help. He just hopes Josh realizes it before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is it's very short and i wrote it in like 2 days total. I hope i wrote Josh's part okay.
> 
> got the name from Twenty One Pilots song Holding On To You.

Tyler woke up in a panic. Frantic he rolled over and started grabbing at Josh, who was asleep next to him.   
  
"Josh.   
Josh.   
I can't breathe." Tyler choked out, shaking Josh to wake him.     
  
Josh awoke quickly, startled from being shaken. He immediately noticed Tyler tugging at his arm.   
  
"Josh. I- I- ca-" Tyler said motioning to his throat, gasping for breath.    
  
Josh jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, praying he would find Tyler's inhaler in the medicine cabinet. He frantically searched, pushing medicine bottles, vitamins, and band aids out of the way. After what felt like half an hour he found Tyler's inhaler and raced back to their bedroom. He ran over to Tyler's bedside and put the inhaler into his hands. Not sure if Tyler was able to do it himself, Josh put the inhaler up to Tyler's lips and pressed the medicine down twice. "Breathe Tyler, breathe." Josh pleaded, realizing he was starting to cry. This had never happened before. Josh has known Tyler for over 3 years and they've been dating for 2. He's never seen him like this it scared him to see his best friend (and boyfriend)   
this way.    
  
"Tyler, please." Josh sobbed, losing control of his shaking hands.   
  
Tyler's breaths slowly started to return to a normal rate. He sat up to try and normalize his breathing even more and set his inhaler down on the bedside table.    
  
"Thank god you're okay." Josh cried, holding Tyler's hand in his own.    
  
"You scared me really bad." He added wiping away a few of the tears streaking his face.   
  
"It's okay Josh, I'm okay." Tyler said, running his free hand through Josh's faded red hair. He kissed his hair and smiled.    
  
Tyler felt so lucky to have Josh in his life. Sometimes he feels like he doesn't know what he would do without him. Josh makes him feel safe, and warm, and so so happy he just can't stop smiling. Josh gives him a feeling no one else in the entire world gives him. When he's with Josh it's like they're in their own little world where nothing can go wrong. Josh makes him smile so big his cheeks hurt, and makes him laugh so hard his stomach hurts. Thinking about all of this is just too much, and Tyler starts to cry.    
  
"Hey, hey, Tyler don't cry, don't cry. It's okay. You're okay now." Josh said wiping away Tyler's tears while trying to comfort him.    
  
"Joshua Dun, I love you so so so much." Tyler grinned.   
  
Tyler gently pressed his lips to Josh's forehead and sighed happily.    
  
"I love you more, Tyler Joseph. Josh giggled, planting a kiss on his lips.    
  
He felt Tyler smile against his lips and put his hands in his hair. Josh slowly broke away from the kiss and joined Tyler on the bed.    
  
"Let's cuddle." Tyler said patting the empty spot next to him on the bed.   
  
Josh crawled over to the empty spot beside Tyler and joined him under the covers. He snuggled up close to him, feeling the warmth of his body touching his skin. He interlocked his legs with Tyler's and nuzzled his face into his chest. Feeling Josh's breath on his skin made Tyler's heart beat fast and a tingling feeling run up his spine. He sighed contently and ran his fingers through Josh's soft hair. The warmth of each other's body's touching and the slow breaths emitting from each of their slightly parted lips sent them both into a blissful, dream inducing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some feedback with a comment or kudos 
> 
> Tumblr: alexxshutup


End file.
